


New Year

by jedi_katalina



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Fanvid, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedi_katalina/pseuds/jedi_katalina
Summary: Новый год в Далекой-далекой галактике))
Relationships: Yoda & Palpatine





	New Year




End file.
